Rin Achterberg
is a character in Story of World (TV series) and Story of World: The Shining Tower. A Cool type idol using dark blue as her theme colour, she represents blueberry. Rin has light skin and blue eyes. Her blue hair is worn up in buns, held by dark blue ribbon with white pearl chains hanging from them. She has chin-length forelocks and wears light blue flower earrings. Her hair reaches chest if it goes down. Start from season 2, she brushed her bangs to the left and adorned with pale blue hair clips. During spring & summer, Rin wears a white top with peter pan collar and puffy sleeves, worn beneath a dark blue thigh-length dress with a white pinafore apron. The white pinafore apron has her name written with blue on the right side. On the chest is a pocket. She pairs this with white frilly socks and black lace-up booties. In autumn & winter, she switches to a pale blue hoodie and dark blue pleat skirt with a black belt. Her blue boots are trim with fur on the cuff. Rin is cheerful and kind-hearted, happy-go-lucky person with a positive attitude towards everyone and everything. She sees everyone as a potential friend, and her friendliness causes others to think of Rin as a naive person. Rin is shown to be very outgoing. She also struggles to jump publicly and doesn't allow Bastian to treat her poorly because of her overwhelming love for him. Family *Reinhard Achterberg: Father *Heidi Achterberg: Mother *Maximilian Achterberg: Her twin older brothers. *Markus Achterberg: Another one of her twin older brothers. Love Interest Bastian Schnapp: Bastian loves to tease Rin and acts like a flat-out jerk in this series, harboring no relationships for her at all. Rin thinks herself as Bastian's only girlfriend and hopes to marry him when they were mature. Her Main Friends *Maria Hautbois *Gianna Motta Her Team-mates *Christine ter Avest *Mitzi Heuer *Verena Ott *Reni Kirschbaum *Charlene *J-Z Nordic Rivals *Dana Jakobsdóttir *Beata Oskarsson *Pirjo Reponen *Stefanie Dalsgaard *Mina Espensen Latin Friends *Francine Alves *Calista Martinez *Serafina Nuno Someone Else *Eleonora Ivanova *Nevena Tadić *Martina Drobny *Alisa Zelenko *Silvia Kovačić *Vladimíra Horník *Ludmiła Stanislawski *Anita Şahin *Misaki Ohara *Her zodiac sign is Leo. *Specialty: Piano and football (soccer) *Hobbies: Singing, swimming, snorkeling, cleaning the mansion, dancing, and relaxing *People's first impression of Rin is "cheery blue girl". *In her report card, "Just do your best" is usually written. *The first thing Rin does in morning is bend her arms. *Rin bears a striking resemblance to her successors Mayuri Kaido, Yumi Natsukawa, and Heidi Kurz - as they all have the same appearance along with personalities. Coincidentally, Rin's mother is also named Heidi. *Rin is one of two Germanic idols to have a sibling besides Reni. **However, she is the only member to have more than one sibling. In this case, a pair of twin older brothers. **Until Season 2, where they learned Verena has an older brother. *Good at any school subject except mathematics. *Her full name is Kathrin Achterberg, but she is called "Rin" for short. *Her weakness is fire. *One bad thing about Rin: she doesn't like it when people force her to sing in public. *Despite being German, the name "Rin" is Japanese. *Due to her girly appearance and personality, she may be mistaken for a lovely or even pop idol. Category:Characters Category:Story of World (TV series) characters Category:Kid Category:Female Category:Germanic idols Category:Cool Idols Category:Magical girl